AKA 99 Friends
AKA 99 Friends is the fourth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis A new case demands attention as Jessica tries to find out who's spying on her for Kilgrave. Trish's radio show yields unexpected consequences. Plot While researching who could be the photo-taking spy for Kilgrave, Jessica Jones receives a case from Audrey Eastman, a jewelry designer who became rich after her mother died; Eastman wants to know if her husband, Carlo, is having an affair when he leaves work on Friday nights. Jones takes the case but wonders if Eastman is enthralled. She follows Eastman around for a while and learns her backstory, but the only thing of some slight importance is that Eastman goes into a warehouse and has target practice with her gun. Meanwhile, Trish Walker is frightened after her near death experience; she becomes more so when Police Sergeant Will Simpson returns and attempts to knock down the door of her apartment. Jones arrives and realizes that Simpson is concerned about her and wants to make amends for his attack. Though Jones explains to him that he was not responsible, Simpson insists on helping to find Kilgrave. Jones has Walker go on the air at WNEX Station and publicly apologize to Kilgrave for insulting him, in hopes that that will keep him from having her attacked again. Jeri Hogarth, after having an awkward confrontation with her wife when Hogarth attempted to take Pam out to lunch, calls Jones with an emergency; Jones arrives to discover that the office of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz is flooded with people who want to prove that Kilgrave used his power on them. Jones says that she is too busy to deal with this, but Hogarth reminds her that she is in her debt. Hogarth, Jones, and a cameraman interview each person to determine who was used and who was just seeking an excuse for their own inappropriate behaviors. Ultimately, this creates the Kilgrave Support Group. Jones asks Simpson for police surveillance footage of certain places to find commonality, but the process is long. While taking a break, a child calls to Jones and tells her that Kilgrave has forgiven Walker. Before regaining her senses, the child tells Jones to do her job since it is Friday. Jones does and follows Carlo Eastman to a rendezvous with his alleged girlfriend. The girlfriend turns out to be Audrey herself; she wants to kill Jones because she is gifted. Audrey explains that "gifted people" caused the death of her mother by allowing "the incident" to happen. After Jones is shot in her arm, she has a tantrum because she lost her own parents in an accident, but she does not blame anyone else for what happened. She tells the Eastmans that she has 99 friends who are gifted and will hurt her if they do not leave New York City. The Eastmans flee. Meanwhile, Simpson brings Walker an illegal gun to protect herself. The two talk and a friendship develops. Sitting at a support meeting, Jones hears the testimony of Donald and how Kilgrave made him become his chauffeur, driving him everywhere he wanted to go. Jones begins to ask him questions and learns that Kilgrave would always meet a man in a blue scarf at ten o'clock sharp. Comparing the footage and the testimony, Jones finds the photographer, Malcolm Powder. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Officer Will Simpson *Eka Darville as Malcolm Powder *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Jessica Hecht as Audrey Eastman *Ricky Paull Goldin as Carlo Eastman *Brian Edwards as Officer Cooper *Eli Bridges as Stoner *Nellie Campbell as Lucy *Lynne Wintersteller as Mom *Mary Looram as Old Woman *Tom Dinardo as Crackpot *Danielle Ferland as Clair *Gillian Glasco as Emma *Zak Steiner as Brad *John T. Fannon as Blue Collar Guy *Ryan Farrell as Jackson *Taylor Dior as Chanise *Kubbi as Distraught Woman *Paul Pryce as Donald *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *Bryan Michael Hall as Soho Husband (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Powder's Apartment **Trish Walker's Apartment **WNEX Station **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Building *China (mentioned) *Rome, Italy (mentioned) Events *Battle of New York (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles To be added Creatures *Puppies (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *WNEX New York *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Mentioned *Desmond Tobey *Dorothy Walker *Luke Cage (mentioned/photograph) *Hope Shlottman *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *David Kurata * * *Gregory Spheeris *Hulk *Captain America * * *Avery * * Trivia *The song played in this episode is Always On by Death From Above 1979. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes